Seven Days
by Ryuuka Mikan
Summary: Bagi seorang Kamui Gakupo, bersama adik malaikatnya selama tujuh hari terakhir adalah sebuah anugerah terbesar untuknya. / bad summary / Collab with Kurotori Rei / Special birthday fic for Kamui Gakupo / Fic gaje! Mohon dimaklumi! / RnR onegai!


_**"Kakak..."**_

_**"Ga-Gakuko..."**_

_**"Gakuko pergi sebentar boleh ya kak?"**_

_**"Eh? Gakuko kan belum bisa berjalan dengan baik. Memangnya Gakuko mau kemana sih? Biar kakak yang antar, oke?"**_

_**"Gakuko ingin pergi ke surga. Kakak mau mengantar Gakuko pergi ke surga kan? Terima kasih banyak yaaa..."**_

_**"Hah? Apa yang kaukatakan itu Gakuko?"**_

_**"Tenang saja kak, Gakuko hanya pergi sebentar saja kok, kakak jangan khawatir. Kakak harus bahagia jika Gakuko pergi, ya? Kalau kakak bahagia, Gakuko juga bahagia di atas sana."**_

_**"Tu-Tunggu!"**_

_**"Kalau kakak tidak bahagia, Gakuko akan bersama kakak selama tujuh hari. Dalam waktu itu kakak harus bahagia ya!"**_

"Hah... hah... hah..."

Seorang laki-laki yang kira-kira berusia lima belas tahun itu terjaga dari tidurnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya berkeringat malam serta napas yang memburu seperti itu. Surai rambut ungu panjangnya berkibaran mengikuti gerak-gerik sang majikan.

"Gaku... ko?"

Laki-laki itu cepat-cepat menuju kamar adik perempuannya, dengan papan 'Kamui Gakuko' di depan pintu tersebut. Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada mimpinya. Surga, itu berarti...

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Gakuko, kau ada di dalam?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Kriettt...

"Ya kak? Ada apa malam-malam ke kamar Gakuko?" tanya seorang gadis yang kira-kira berusia sembilan tahun yang duduk di atas kursi roda.

"Lho, Gakuko belum tidur?" tanya laki-laki itu bingung.

"Belum kak. Gakuko kesusahan mengerjakan tugas matematika ini." jawab Gakuko.

_**Syukurlah**_. batin laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum simpul, "Mau kakak bantu?" tawar laki-laki itu sambil mendorong kursi roda adiknya masuk ke dalam.

"Eh? Apa tidak merepotkan kakak? Bukankah besok kakak ada ulangan? Kakak harus tidur cepat." jawab Gakuko lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nah, tugasmu apa?" tanya laki-laki—yang sempat dikira perempuan karena rambut panjangnya.

"Membuat berbagai macam bangun ruang dari karton. Gakuko kesusahan untuk membentuk limas segitiga dan prisma segi empat." jawab Gakuko.

"Oh begitu," sang kakak mengangguk, "nah, kita kerjakan bersama ya?"

"Terima kasih banyak." jawab Gakuko.

"Umm... Gakuko tidur saja, Gakuko kan baru pulang dari rumah sakit sehabis operasi." perintah laki-laki yang akrab dipanggil Gakupo itu.

"Tidak boleh kak. Gakuko sudah ketinggalan banyak materi pelajaran, ini kan tugas Gakuko, harusnya Gakuko yang mengerjakannya, bukan kakak. Maaf Gakuko sudah merepotkan kakak, hoamm..." terang Gakuko sambil menguap di akhir kalimatnya.

"Tuh kan, Gakuko mengantuk, sana tidur." ujar Gakupo.

"Iya kak. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membantu Gakuko. Maaf ya merepotkan." ujar Gakuko lembut.

"Sini kakak bantu." ujar Gakupo sambil membantu Gakuko berdiri dan menidurkan adik kesayangannya ini di atas tempat tidurnya, lalu beranjak ke meja belajar adiknya.

_**/"Hati-hati, jika adikmu tidur, takutnya ia takkan bisa bangun lagi."/**_

"Eh?" Gakupo menoleh ke arah adik kecilnya yang selalu memegang boneka bergambar terong jika ingin tidur, "Tadi Gakuko memanggil kakak ya?"

"Tidak kok kak, Gakuko baru saja ingin tidur. Selamat tidur ya kak..." ujar Gakuko.

"Selamat tidur juga..." balas Gakupo.

_**"Gakuko ingin pergi ke surga. Kakak mau mengantar Gakuko pergi ke surga kan? Terima kasih..."**_

"Mimpi apa itu? Aneh..." jawab Gakupo sambil membentuk pola limas segitiga diatas karton yang tersisa, dengan ukuran yang sudah ditentukan sebelumnya.

_**/"Adikmu hanya bisa hidup dalam waktu tujuh hari. Bahagiakanlah dirinya selama ia masih bisa bertahan."/**_

"Apa?!"

_**Story : Seven Days**_

_**Disclaimer : Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., Ltd, AH Software Co., Ltd, 1st Place Co., Ltd, Power FX, B-Plats, Sony Music Entertaiment, Zero-G, Zola Project, etc**_

_**UTAUloid belongs to Owner Creator**_

_**Fanloid belongs to Creator**_

_**Story © Ryuuka Mikan & Kurotori Rei**_

_**Warning : **_

_**AR, typo(s), misstypo(s), failed visualization, bad ending, plot hole, OOC, OOT, dan warning-warning seperti biasanya.**_

_**Rate : K+**_

_**Genre : Family, Fantasy, and Tragedy (napa? Problem? #jduak)**_

_**Ryuuka Mikan and Kurotori Rei proudly present**__**…**_

Gakupo mendorong kursi roda Gakuko menuju sekolah yang bisa dicapai dengan cepat hanya dengan berjalan kaki. Lagipula gedung sekolah dasar dengan sekolah menengah atas tidaklah jauh.

"Uwaaaa! Gakuko! Kau masuk sekolah juga akhirnya! Aku merindukanmu!" seru seorang gadis berambut kuning panjang yang diikat satu ke samping.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Gakuko! Kenapa kau pakai kursi roda?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah yang diikat dua dengan model bor.

"Ah Teto, Neru..." Gakuko tersenyum lembut, "kata dokter Gakuko belum boleh berjalan untuk sementara waktu."

"Gakuko, kau sudah sembuh?" tanya seorang gadis yang berambut pirang madu yang diikat satu.

"Kata kakak sih, Gakuko belum sembuh sepenuhnya, Lenka..." jawab Gakuko pelan.

"Kalian tolong jaga Gakuko ya. Saya mau pergi ke kelas saya." ujar Gakupo yang sepertinya kesal diabaikan sedari tadi.

"Iyaaa!" seru Teto mewakili yang lain.

_**/"Sisa waktumu tinggal enam hari lagi untuk bersama adikmu, Kamui Gakupo. Kalau kau tidak menjaganya dengan baik, ia akan pergi lebih cepat."/**_

Saat itu jugalah Gakupo menghentikan langkah kakinya yang sedang menuju ke gedung sekolahnya. Siapa yang berbicara dengannya seperti kemarin? Enam hari? Apa maksudnya? Apa jangan-jangan Gakuko akan pergi enam hari kemudian?

"Tidak tidak tidak, ini pasti cuman halusinasiku saja..." Gakupo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha untuk tidak mempercayai suara tanpa sosok itu.

_**/"Sayangnya bukan, Kamui Gakupo. Sebenarnya adikmu telah mati, dan harusnya kautahu akan hal itu."/**_

"Apa maksudnyaaaa?!" pekik Gakupo sedikit keras, hingga beberapa orang yang berada di sekitarnya langsung menoleh ke sosok berambut ungu panjang ini.

"Hoi Gakupo!"

Gakupo menoleh ke belakang, mendapati sosok laki-laki serba biru yang tengah memakan es krim vanila miliknya. Ah, seorang pemuda bernama Kaito. Shion Kaito nama lengkapnya, yang selalu memakai syal ke mana-mana itu.

"Ah Kaito, kenapa kau di gedung sekolah dasar?" tanya Gakupo.

"Mengantar adikku. Kaulupa ya kalau adikku sekelas dengan adikmu?" balas Kaito sambil tetap dengan nyamannya memakan es krim.

"Ah iya aku lupa, hahaha." Gakupo menepuk keningnya sambil tertawa hambar.

"Ya sudah, kita jalan bersama ke kelas, oke?" tawar Kaito.

Gakupo mengangguk, "Ah iya."

"Jadi adikmu sudah sembuh ya Gakupo?" tanya Kaito yang langsung mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Belum sepenuhnya. Sebenarnya Gakuko mesti harus mendapat perawatan di rumah, namun dia tetap memaksa untuk sekolah karena sudah banyak ketinggalan materi." jawab Gakupo.

Kaito mengangguk, entah mengerti atau tidak, "Hati-hati, sesuatu yang buruk bisa menimpa adikmu."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Gakupo.

"Maksudku... jagalah adikmu dengan baik. Jangan sampai ia kenapa-kenapa lagi. Kaulupa insiden penyakit jantung yang diidap adikmu? Bersyukurlah ada yang mendonorkan jantungnya pada adikmu, kau tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi jika tidak ada yang mendonorkan jantung untuk adik yang kausayangi itu." terang Kaito panjang lebar.

_**Otak Kaito yang dibawah rata-rata bisa berbicara seperti itu? **_batin Gakupo, "Oh ya, kautahu soal adikku yang sudah mendapat donor jantung itu darimana?"

"Lho, bukannya kau menelponku semalam? Bahkan kau sampai berteriak kegirangan akan hal itu." jawab Kaito.

Saat itu jugalah Gakupo menepuk keningnya untuk yang kedua kalinya, "Astaga, aku benar-benar lupa, hahaha."

"Sebaiknya kita jalan ke kelas. Hati-hati, nanti menumbur tembok. Jangan terburu-buru, toh masih ada waktu lima belas menit untuk sekedar mengobrol di kelas." pesan Kaito.

"Iya iya, hahaha." balas Gakupo.

_**/"Jangan bahagia seperti itu, padahal kini adikmu pingsan di kelas."/**_

"EH?!"

.

.

.

Brak!

"GAKUKO! Hah... hahh..." pekik Gakupo keras dengan desah napasnya karena harus berlari dari kelasnya menuju kelas adiknya yang lumayan jauh.

Dan, benar saja. Gakuko kini pingsan jatuh dari kursi rodanya, satu kelas berusaha menolong Gakuko seperti mengelap mejanya yang ada darahnya—sepertinya Gakuko mimisan—dan yang lainnya.

"Ah! Baru saja kami ingin memanggil kakak!" seru Teto.

"Kak! Cepat antar Gakuko ke ruang kesehatan!" pinta Lenka.

"Tolong kalian urus perlengkapan sekolahnya ya? Kakak akan antarkan dia di ruang kesehatan untuk istirahat dan juga tolong beritahu wali kelas kalian." perintah Gakupo.

"Baik! Rei mana Rei?!" tanya seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang madu yang sama seperti Lenka.

Sementara kelas tengah ribut karena Gakuko pingsan—hipotesa Gakupo adalah adiknya sehabis mimisan, terlihat dari bercak darah berwarna merah marun kental di atas mejanya—Gakupo mengangkat tubuh adiknya menuju ruang kesehatan terdekat. Sementara kursi roda ia tinggalkan di kelas, biar nanti ia yang mengantarkannya ke ruang kesehatan. Kerja dua kali berarti? Persetan dengan itu semua, yang penting keadaan adiknya!

_**/"Itulah akibatnya kau tidak menjaga malaikatmu dengan baik. Kautahu? Pada saat ia di surga bersama ibunya, Kamui Kitano, ia meminta kesempatan hidup selama tujuh hari. Untuk apa? Untuk kakaknya! Untukmu! Untuk Kamui Gakupo! Adikmu ingin tahu seberapa pedulinya kau dengan dia! Dia juga ingin kau bahagia!"/**_

Tolong. Jangan suara itu muncul sekarang. Setidaknya, biarkan dia membaringkan adiknya di atas salah satu tempat tidur di ruang kesehatan.

Cklek!

"Gakuko! Cepat tidurkan dia di sini!" seru seorang gadis bersurai pirang madu dengan pita besar diatasnya yang menggunakan baju serba putih. Pengurus kesehatan murid-murid, Kagamine Rin.

Gakupo membaringkan adik kecilnya di atas sebuah tempat tidur. Wajah adiknya lebih pucat daripada sebelumnya, membuat Gakupo semakin panik saja.

Apa sebenarnya adiknya ini sudah mati seperti yang dikatakan oleh suara asing itu? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin! Kalaupun adik kecilnya ini mati, kenapa dia—arghhhh! Lupakan!

"Adikmu cuman kelelahan kok. Jangan paksa dia untuk melakukan aktivitas berat. Sebaiknya biarkan dia istirahat di sini, biar saya yang menjaganya." ujar Rin.

"Rin, kau tidak perlu seformal itu! Kita kan teman!" ujar Gakupo.

"Kau tidak ingin kembali ke kelas? Bel sekolah akan berbunyi se—"

Kringggggg!

"—karang." sambung Rin.

"Tidak, aku mau menjaga adikku saja. Hari ini aku bolos. Masa bodoh dengan ulangan Kimia hari ini." respon Gakupo.

"Kalau begitu saya tinggal sebentar." ujar Rin sambil keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

Gakupo menggenggam erat tangan adik kecilnya yang masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur yang belum siuman juga. Gakupo melirik wajah adiknya yang pucat pasi, yang entah mengapa membuat Gakupo menangis dalam diam.

_**/"Enam hari lagi, Gakupo**__**…"/**_

"Eh?" Gakupo mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Suara yang menganggunya dari kemarin.

_**/"**__**…adikmu akan kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya."/**_

"Jika ia bisa lebih bahagia diatas sana, aku ikhlas, Tuhan..." Gakupo menutup erat kedua bola matanya sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan adiknya yang entah mengapa terasa dingin.

"Ka... kak..." setelah berselang lima belas menit setelah bel masuk berbunyi, Gakuko membuka suaranya.

"Gaku... ko?" Gakupo mendelik ke arah adiknya. Matanya masih terpejam erat, sama saja seperti sebelumnya,_** Apa hanya halusinasiku saja? **_batin Gakupo.

"Kakak... Gakuko sayang kakak..." lagi-lagi Gakuko membuka suaranya. Oh, mengigau ternyata.

"Kakak juga sayang Gakuko..." Gakupo menaikkan selimut yang tadinya hanya sebatas perut menjadi sebatas dada.

"Kakak berjanji ya, kalau kakak akan mengunjungi makam Gakuko setiap hari, ya?" Gakuko sedikit tersenyum, itulah yang Gakupo lihat.

_**Dia mimpi apa? **_batin Gakupo heran sambil menautkan sebelah alis matanya.

_**/"Dia memimpikanmu... bertemu di alam sana."/**_

"Hei, kaupikir aku sudah mati?" sahut Gakupo.

_**/"Bukan begitu. Dalam mimpinya ia mengajakmu bertemu dirinya di atas sana."/**_

"Jadi maksudmu sekarang aku hanya melihat tiruan Gakuko saja, heh? Apa buktinya kalau Gakuko sudah mati? Toh dia masih pingsan di hadapanku sekarang." tanya Gakupo bertubi-tubi. Ia bersumpah akan meninju muka orang yang berbicara padanya itu jika ia menemukannya, berani sekali mengatakan adiknya tak ada di dunia ini lagi.

_**/"Huh? Apa kau tidak mendengar penjelasanku tadi?"/**_

"Dengar sih, tapi aku butuh penjelasan lebih lanjut," ujar Gakupo, "dan sebenarnya kau itu siapa?"

_**/"Siapa aku itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting itu adalah adikmu."/**_

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku, apa maksud ucapanmu dari semalam itu, dan apa kau yang memberikanku mimpi aneh itu?" tanya Gakupo.

_**/"Mimpi apa?"/**_

"Jadi kemarin malam aku bermimpi bersama adikku di sebuah taman bunga, lalu dia bilang dia ingin pergi, karena kata dokter Gakuko belum boleh berjalan, aku bersedia mengantarkannya. Lalu dia bilang dia ingin pergi ke surga, otomatis aku terkejut. Sehabis itu dia bilang dia hanya pergi sebentar dan dia juga bilang kalau aku harus bahagia." terang Gakupo.

_**/"Berarti dia tengah menjalankan tugasnya."/**_

"Tugas? Tugas apa maksudmu?" tanya Gakupo.

_**/"Seperti yang kaudengar dari ucapanku yang sebelumnya, adikmu itu sudah di atas sana bermain bersama ibumu. Dan ia memintaku untuk memberikan dia kesempatan hidup selama tujuh hari, dan katanya ia ingin membahagiakan kakaknya."/**_

"Tapi... bagaimana bisa? Berarti adikku adalah seorang... malaikat?"

_**/"Bisa kaubilang seperti itu."/**_

"Terus, soal pendonoran jantung itu?"

_**/"Oh, kalau soal itu, lebih baik kau tidak perlu tahu. Aku yang merencanakan semuanya. Kau tenang saja."/**_

"Haruskah aku mempercayaimu?"

_**/"Eh?"/**_

"Aku kan tidak mengenalmu, kau juga tidak punya tubuh yang bisa kulihat, apa aku mesti percaya pada roh asing?"

_**/"Haaahhh **__**… baiklah! Kaukenal dengan Kagamine Rin?"/**_

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa? Dia temanku kok."

_**/"Dia pernah cerita soal adiknya?"/**_

"Pernah. Dia pernah cerita kalau ia memiliki seorang adik. Namanya Kagamine Len. Ada apa?"

_**/"Yah, akulah Kagamine Len itu."/**_

"HEEEE?!"

.

.

.

"I-Ini dimana...?"

Gakuko mengerjap-ngerjap kedua matanya dengan perlahan. Ruangan dengan nuansa ungu, berarti ini kamarnya. Pasti ada orang yang mengantarnya ke sini, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Gakuko saat ini.

Cklek!

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Kau pingsan atau mati sih?" seru Gakupo dengan nada bercanda sambil membawa semangkuk bubur yang masih mengepulkan uapnya.

"Kakak... memangnya kakak ingin Gakuko mati?" tanya Gakuko.

"Hahaha, jangan marah Gakuko, santai saja. Kakak cuman bercanda kok, kalau kamu mati, kakak akan sangat sedih." jawab Gakupo.

Gakuko mengubah posisinya dari terlentang menjadi duduk di atas kasurnya dengan bantal sebagai penopang tubuhnya, sementara Gakupo duduk di tepi kasur dan mengambil sesendok bubur itu dengan sendok, tentu saja.

"Kak, bagaimana ulangan kakak?" tanya Gakuko.

"Remedial." jawab Gakupo singkat.

"Ta—"

"Ayo, habiskan dulu buburnya. Kakak ingin melihatmu tersenyum lagi. Ya, seperti saat kecil kita bermain dengan gembira!" pekik Gakupo sedikit keras, memotong ucapan Gakuko.

_**Apa kakak tahu yang sebenarnya?**_ batin Gakuko, "A—"

"Nanti saja bicaranya," ujar Gakupo yang lagi-lagi memotong suara Gakuko yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu, "sekarang makan dulu buburnya. Buka mulutmu. Aaaaa..."

"Kakak! Gakuko bukan anak kecil lagi!" rutuk Gakuko sedikit kesal.

"Tch, pokoknya makan saja!" balas Gakupo tak kalah kesalnya.

"Aaaaa..." dan akhirnya Gakuko pun sesendok bubur yang tadi disuapkan oleh sang kakak tercinta.

"Heran, wajahmu yang pucat seperti itu masih bisa membentak seperti tadi?" tanya Gakupo dengan wajah yang agak kesal.

Gakuko langsung menjawab, "Habisnya... aku kan bisa makan sendiri, kakak."

Gakupo langsung membalas perkataan adiknya itu, "Kau kan habis dari rumah sakit dan jarang sekali aku menyuapimu loh~" nada Gakupo menjadi agak menggoda Gakuko. Gakuko cemberut, apa boleh buat, dia harus mengikuti perkataan kakaknya itu.

.

.

.

Esoknya, saat Gakupo dan Gakuko pergi ke sekolah—dan pas di kelasnya Gakuko—mereka berdua sudah disambut dengan teriakan teman-teman Gakuko; Teto, Neru, dan Lenka. Gakupo jadi risih, takutnya dia akan diabaikan lagi seperti kemarin.

"Gakuko! Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kemarin aku cemas sekali!" Teto berkata sambil memegang dahi Gakuko, mengecek apakah masih panas apa tidak. Neru juga melakukan hal yang sama, dia mengecek seluruh tubuh Gakuko supaya tidak terjadi hal seperti kemarin.

Gakuko jadi risih gara-gara Teto dan Neru mengecek tubuhnya seperti itu—yah walaupun tidak sampai membuka pakaian juga, "Teto, Neru, hentikan... aku tidak apa-apa kok, kalian jangan terlalu khawatir."

"A–apa benar kau tidak apa-apa, Gakuko?" Teto masih terlihat panik, takut sahabatnya ini jatuh pingsan di kelas seperti kemarin lagi. Gakuko mengangguk, akhirnya Teto dan Neru berhenti mengecek seluruh tubuh Gakuko lagi.

Gakupo yang—lagi-lagi—merasa terabaikan langsung berkata, "Gakuko, kakak pergi ke kelas dulu ya. Hati-hati, Gakuko."

Gakuko mengangguk. Lalu Gakupo segera pergi ke kelasnya, dan dia menemukan Kaito serta sahabatnya satu lagi, Kazeno Yuuma sudah menunggunya.

"Yo, Gakupo! Bagaimana keadaan adikmu?" tanya Kaito.

Alis Gakupo terangkat sebelah, kebetulan sekali Kaito menanyakan kondisi adiknya itu, biasanya Kaito akan cuek-cuek saja, "Uhm, sudah baikan kok, hanya saja perlu banyak istirahat dan tidak melakukan banyak gerakan. Bukankah kemarin kau sudah menanyakannya?"

Kaito mengangguk, "Memang iya. Aku hanya bertanya kok, Gakupo."

Setelah Kaito berbicara dengan Gakupo, Yuuma langsung menepuk pundak Gakupo pelan. "Selamat pagi, Gakupo. Ternyata adikmu itu sudah agak sembuh ya."

_**Tidak bisa membicarakan topik yang lain saja ya?**_ batin Gakupo agak kesal. "Iya... sekarang sudah agak baikan."

Yuuma hanya mengangguk kecil, "Gakupo, hari ini kau kena remedial kan?"

Gakupo mengangguk. Dia terkena remedial ulangan Kimia gara-gara membolos pelajaran demi adiknya itu. Ah, hari yang benar-benar sedikit membuat Gakupo kewalahan, mungkin...

_**/"Sisa lima hari lagi, Gakupo. Gunakanlah waktumu sebaik mungkin."/**_

Suara dari seorang Kagamine Len muncul lagi. Gakupo langsung menjawabnya dengan cara berbisik supaya tidak terdengar oleh Kaito dan Yuuma. Bisa-bisa dia dianggap gila. "Iya, aku tahu itu, Len."

_**/"Terutamakan tentang adikmu dulu. Janganlah kau membuatnya menangis atau kesal, itu sama saja kalau kau tidak bisa membahagiakannya. Ingat kau juga harus bahagia."/**_

"Yah, aku tahu itu." Gakupo menundukkan wajahnya. Sebenarnya dia masih kaget untuk menerima bahwa aslinya Gakuko itu sudah meninggal. Dan Gakuko yang sekarang adalah seorang malaikat. Aslinya Gakupo tidak bisa mempercayai perkataan Len itu, tapi dilihat dari nada suara Len yang serius, barulah Gakupo percaya, sedikit. Ingat itu. SEDIKIT!

KRIIIIINGG!

"Gakupo, sudah bel tuh. Ayo, cepat kau kembali duduk ke tempatmu." ucap Yuuma sambil menepuk pundak Gakupo.

Gakupo mengangguk dan dia segera duduk di tempatnya yang paling pojok dan dekat jendela itu. Jadi selagi dia bosan, dia bisa melihat ke arah luar jendela itu yang langsung menghadap ke halaman sekolah.

.

.

.

Selama pelajaran serta remedialnya, Gakupo tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Dia lebih memikirkan bagaimana keadaan adiknya itu daripada pelajaran. Bukannya hanya tersisa lima hari lagi? Berarti waktu untuk membahagiakan Gakuko tinggal sedikit, dan bahkan Gakupo merasa dia belum membahagiakan Gakuko sama sekali.

"Oi, Gakupo," ternyata dari tadi Kaito melihat keresahan Gakupo saat pelajaran.

Gakupo lalu menoleh ke arah Kaito, "Ada apa?"

Kaito langsung menjawab, "Kenapa kau terlihat sangat resah? Tentang adikmu itu?"

Gakupo mengangguk. "Takutnya Gakuko pingsan lagi seperti kemarin..."

"Sudahlah Gakupo. Percayakanlah saja kepada adikmu itu. Dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya kok." Kaito berkata dengan mantap, sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Pas sekali Gakupo dan Kaito duduknya bersebelahan dan paling belakang, jadinya guru tidak dapat melihat mere—

"Shion! Kamui! Jangan berbicara pada saat saya sedang menerangkan!"

—ka. Mereka mengangguk mendengar perkataan guru mereka, Hiyama Kiyoteru.

.

.

.

Saat pulang sekolah, Gakupo melihat Gakuko sedang bercanda tawa dengan Teto dan Neru. Gakupo tersenyum, itu berarti Gakuko tidak kenapa-kenapa pada hari ini.

"Gakuko! Teto! Neru!" panggil Gakupo kepada Gakuko, Teto, dan Neru. Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah Gakupo yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Gakuko langsung senang melihat kakaknya itu.

"Kakak!" kalau saja Gakuko bisa berjalan, mungkin sekarang Gakuko sudah langsung berlari untuk memeluk kakak tercinta dengan erat. Tetapi sekarang dia hanya diam dan duduk di kursi roda itu, menunggu Gakupo datang ke arahnya.

"Gakuko! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Kakak sangat cemas sekali." Gakupo langsung memeluk Gakuko, sementara Gakuko juga membalas pelukan Gakupo.

"Tenang saja, kak. Gakuko bisa menjaga diri kok. Dan juga, Gakuko senang ternyata kakak sudah mencemaskan Gakuko." balas Gakuko.

Teto dan Neru tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku dua saudara ini, "Hihi, baiklah Gakuko, kakak Gakupo, kami pulang dulu ya."

Gakuko melambaikan tangannya ke arah Teto dan Neru yang sudah pulang itu, "Sampai jumpa besok!"

"Nah, Gakuko. Ayo kita pulang." ajak Gakupo. Gakuko mengatakan 'iya' sebagai responnya. Saat Gakupo sedang mendorong kursi roda Gakuko untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Tiba-tiba datanglah sebuah suara yang menginterupsi ketenangannya.

_**/"Haah**__**… Kakak dan adik yang serasi sekali… aku iri..."/**_

"Kau cerewet juga ya, Len." balas Gakupo dengan suara yang kecil. Bisa terdengar dari telinga Gakupo bahwa sekarang Len sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak di sana.

_**/"Ehem**__**… Baiklah, maafkan aku. Kau memang menggunakan waktumu dengan baik, Gakupo."/**_

Gakupo langsung menjawab, "Ya, terima kasih. Kuanggap itu pujian bagiku."

_**/"Baik... Baik... Terserah kau mau menganggap perkataanku tadi itu apa. Dan kauingat kan? Lima hari lagi."/**_

"Ya… ya… sudahlah jangan menggangguku, Len." setelah Gakupo berkata seperti itu, suara Len sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Dalam hati Gakupo merasa puas.

"Kakak, sudah sampai rumah nih." ujar Gakuko. Gakupo tersadar dari pikirannya. Dia langsung membuka kunci pintunya dan segera masuk ke dalam. Dia membawa Gakuko ke kamarnya, setelah itu Gakupo langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

"Bagaimana ini… Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membahagiakan Gakuko?" gumam Gakupo setelah ia memasuki kamarnya.

_**/"Jangan membuatnya menangis dan selalu peduli tentangnya. Kebetulan besok hari Sabtu kan? Kau bisa manfaatkan hari itu sebaik-baiknya."/**_

"Baiklah, Len. Aku akan mencobanya! Apapun untuk adikku!" Setelah mendengar perkataan Len, Gakupo langsung semangat dan keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi ke kamar Gakuko.

_**/"Berjuang ya! Hihihi..."/**_

Saat Gakupo sampai di kamar Gakuko, dia melihat Gakuko sedang membaca buku pelajarannya. "Gakuko, ayo turun. Kita makan malam."

Gakuko yang baru menyadari kehadiran kakaknya itu agak kaget. "Baiklah, kak."

Gakuko menaruh buku-bukunya di meja belajarnya dan menyelipkan kertas di halaman bukunya itu. Gakupo baru mengetahui ternyata adiknya itu serajin ini. Sesekali Gakupo membantu Gakuko meletakkan buku Gakuko ke tempat yang lebih tinggi karena Gakuko tak bisa berdiri. Setelah Gakuko menyelesaikan merapikan buku-bukunya, Gakupo pun mendorong kursi roda Gakuko untuk turun ke ruang makan.

"Kak Gakupo, nanti kita makan apa?" tanya Gakuko antusias.

Gakupo menjawab dengan lembut, "Kakak akan masak makanan kesukaanmu."

Setelah perkataan Gakupo, Gakuko pun memekik kecil. "Hore! Terima kasih ya, kak. Kakak memang sangat baik!"

Gakupo pun mengelus-elus kepala Gakuko dengan pelan, "Hahaha, biasa saja, adikku yang manis!"

_**/"Dia sangat bahagia ya..."/**_

Betul kata Len saat itu. Gakupo melihat senyum Gakuko terlihat bahagia sekali, seperti tidak ada masalah apa pun. "Betul, Len."

_**/"Apa kautahu Gakupo? Sebenarnya dari kemarin aku salah memberi instruksi padamu..."/**_

"Hah? Maksudmu apa?"

_**/"Maksudku... Gakukolah yang ingin membuatmu bahagia, kan itu tugasnya. Bukan sebaliknya."/**_

"Eh? EHHHHHH?!"

_**/"Hahahahaha!"/**_

"Kurang ajar kau!"

_**/"Hahahaha! Biar adil! Saling membahagiakan dan sama-sama dibahagiakan!"/**_

"Huh!"

"Kakak? Kakak bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Gakuko.

"U-Umm... tidak ada. Ayo kita makan." elak Gakupo.

"Baik!"

.

.

.

Gakupo menghela napasnya. Empat hari telah berlalu. Berarti sisanya tinggal sehari—yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah esok—untuk bersama adiknya. Tanggal tiga puluh di bulan ketujuh dalam setahun. Kenapa rasanya begitu aneh? Kenapa?

Gakupo sedikit membelai surai ungu adik kecilnya. Adiknya begitu manis saat tidur. Ah, itu sanggup membuat hati Gakupo tenang dan masalah-masalah yang ia dapatkan seolah-olah hilang untuk sementara waktu.

_**/"Hai Gakupo~"/**_

Gakupo lagi-lagi menghela napasnya. Suara tanpa sosok itu lagi. Untuk apa dia mendatangi dirinya di malam hari seperti ini? Apa membicarakan soal adiknya itu lagi?

"Kenapa kau menghampiriku disaat malam hari seperti ini?" tanya Gakupo sedikit ketus.

_**/"Jangan ketus begitu Gakupo. Apa kau masih marah padaku soal aku berbohong itu?"/**_

"Hanya sedikit kesal." jawab Gakupo seadanya.

_**/"Hahhh... di dunia ini ada yang namanya hubungan timbal balik. Ah sudah, lupakan. Kita sudah tidak berbincang empat hari belakangan ini, kautahu?"/**_

"Memangnya aku bisa memanggil arwah seperti kau memanggilnya diriku?" balas Gakupo.

_**/"Aih aih, arwah itu terlalu berlebihan. Kau kan sudah tahu namaku, panggil namaku saja kenapa sih?"/**_

"Ya ya ya, terserah," Gakupo memutarkan kedua bola matanya, bosan, "maumu apa?"

_**/"Hari terakhirnya, besok..."/**_

"Iya iya, aku tahu hari te—tunggu. Tadi kaubilang apa?"

_**/"Aku bilang... hari terakhirnya besok..."/**_

"Tidak disangka... waktu cepat sekali berlalu."

_**/"Apa kau sudah bahagia selama waktu berjalan ini?"/**_

"Tentu saja, bersama adik yang sangat kucintai itu adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah ada untukku."

_**/"Namun kau harus terima bahwa adikmu sudah pergi, Gakupo..."/**_

"Ya. Aku tahu itu, Kagamine Len."

.

.

.

"Gakuko! Selamat pa—eh?" Gakupo melihat wajah adik kecilnya yang kini pucat. Sangat pucat.

"Kakak..." panggil Gakuko lemah dari atas tempat tidurnya.

"Y-Ya Gakuko? Ada apa?" Gakupo memandang Gakuko dengan posisi berlutut.

"Gakuko merasa tubuh Gakuko ringan entah mengapa." ujar Gakuko

_**/"Waktu tujuh harinya sudah habis, Gakupo."/**_

"Ga-Gakuko..." Gakupo membendung air matanya yang ingin keluar, namun sayang tidak berhasil.

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

"Jangan menangis ya kak... Gakuko akan sangat bahagia jika kakak bahagia. Oleh karena itu... jangan menangis." perlahan Gakuko membelai rambut kakaknya yang kini berlutut di hadapannya.

"Kakak mohon... jangan tinggalkan kakak sendirian. Sudah cukup ayah yang meninggalkan kita dan hidup bersama orang lain dan ibu yang telah pergi ke alam yang lebih berbahagia, janganlah pergi Gakuko..." lirih Gakupo pelan. Ia tahu ia begitu cengeng di hadapan Gakuko, tapi siapa sih orang yang tidak menangis jika adiknya akan pergi kurang dari dua puluh empat jam?

Tes!

"Jangan... menangis ya..." Gakuko tersenyum lirih, "kakak... bahagia kan?"

"Kakak... bahagia kok... bisa bersama Gakuko..." Gakupo meletakkan tangan Gakuko di atas dada pemiliknya, "pergilah, jika itu membuatmu bahagia. Kakak berjanji akan terus bahagia."

"Terima kasih kakak... dan ada satu hal yang ingin Gakuko katakan." ujar Gakuko.

"Apa itu Gakuko?" tanya Gakupo

"Selamat ulang... tahun ya kak..." lirih Gakuko pelan.

Gakupo melirik kalender yang tergantung di dinding kamar adiknya. Tiga puluh satu bulan Juli. Ini kan hari ulang tahunnya! Kenapa ia bisa lupa?!

"Terima kasih... Gakuko..." balas Gakupo.

"Kakak berjanji mengantarkanku ke surga, ya kan kak?" tanya Gakuko.

"Ya, kembalilah ke tempatmu yang seharusnya. Tempat dimana kau lebih bahagia. Tolong kirim salam untuk ibu ya." ujar Gakupo tersenyum lirih.

"Iya... kak... sampai jumpa lagi. Terima kasih atas semuanya ya kak..."

Pluk!

"Eh? Gakuko?" Gakupo segera bangkit dari posisi berlututnya dan menggoyangkan tubuh adik kecilnya.

_**/"Dia sudah kembali, Kamui Gakupo."/**_

"Bangun Gakuko! Bangun! Kakak belum sempat mengantarmu pergi! Jangan bercanda! Hei! Bangun!" seru Gakupo sambil terus menggoyangkan tubuh adiknya yang sepertinya sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Denyut nadi, tidak ada. Detak jantung, juga tidak ada. Napas, tidak ada. Apa benar adiknya sudah pergi?

"Aku... merasa gagal sebagai kakak."

_**/"Tidak juga, ada Gakuko di sampingku sekarang. Dia berterima kasih padamu karena membuat ia berhasil membahagiakanmu. Ah, ibumu juga disini."/**_

"Tolong jaga mereka ya, Len..."

_**/"Baiklah."/**_

Gakupo berdiri tegap. Dengan cepat ia menghapus air mata tanda perpisahannya itu. Dia harus bahagia. Ya, dia harus bangkit dan terus menghadapi masa depan yang cerah.

"Terima kasih ya, Gakuko."

_**/"Sama-sama kak. Tunggu aku ya kak! Gakuko akan segera kembali! Bahkan kalau bisa Gakuko akan kembali bersama ibu!"/**_

"Eh?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Omake~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gakupo menghela napas pelan. Sudah tiga hari sejak kepergian adiknya, yang merupakan satu-satunya keluarganya yang ada di Jepang ini. Di luar negeri? Banyak! Tapi entah mengapa Gakupo lebih memilih menetap di sini.

Cklek!

Kriett...

Bunyi suara derikan pintu membuat rumah yang lumayan besar itu sedikit bergema karena sepinya. Huh, di rumah ini hanya tinggal dirinya seorang. Apa benar dia harus meninggalkan rumahnya ini? Rumah yang merupakan tempat tinggalnya sejak lahir ke dunia ini? Banyak kenangan yang tercipta di rumah ini.

"Gakuko..."

Gakupo mendelik ke sebuah buku fisika—oh, tak tahulah kenapa Gakuko mempelajari pelajaran yang belum seharusnya ia pelajari apalagi mengingat Gakuko masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar—di mana ada sebuah kertas yang sedikit keluar dari buku itu.

Tepatnya, sebuah amplop.

Si pria bersurai ungu ini tak tahu kapan ia pernah melihat kertas ini, setahunya saat terakhir kali ia membersihkan meja Gakuko bersama sang pemilik, ia tak pernah melihat kertas—ralat—amplop ini.

Oh, apa Gakuko yang sengaja menyelipkan kertasnya di buku ini dan meletakkannya di atas meja, mengingat Gakupo hanya membereskan buku dan meletakkannya di rak atas, bukan di paling dasar, tempat ia menemukan amplop itu.

Karena rasa penasaran dan keingintahuan yang tinggi, Gakupo pun membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan kertas yang ternyata ada dua tetes darah—Gakupo yakin itu adalah darah adiknya yang sedang mimisan atau apalah. Ah, pantas saja Gakuko terlihat kaget saat ia memasuki kamarnya. Namun, kenapa ia tidak melihat darah di sekitar hidung Gakuko? Ah, masa bodoh dengan semua itu.

_**Kakak, sebenarnya Gakuko tahu kalau Gakuko sudah tak ada di dunia ini tujuh hari, ah, singkatnya seminggu yang lalu, hanya saja Gakuko meminta izin pada kak Len, dengan alasan ingin mendampingi kakak di hari ulang tahun kakak, dimana hari itu adalah hari terakhir kita bersama.**_

_**Maaf Gakuko tak pernah cerita akan hal ini, namun Gakuko yakin kak Len pasti sudah menjelaskan. Sekali lagi Gakuko minta maaf. Maaf sekali.**_

_**Tapi, apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah lupakan ayah, ibu, serta Gakuko ya! Kakak tetap harus bahagia! Sesuai janji Gakuko, Gakuko akan kembali, secepatnya! Lihat saja nanti! Gakuko akan kembali!**_

_**Terima kasih untuk semua memori selama sembilan tahun Gakuko hidup ini ya kak. Gakuko benar-benar menyukainya. Gakuko masih ingat saat kita main di taman kanak-kanak walaupun kakak terpaksa, saat kakak dijahili kak Leon, hihi, Gakuko sangat mengingat momen itu.**_

Ada beberapa huruf yang terkena tetesan darah, sehingga Gakupo agak sulit membacanya dan terpaksa mengira-ngira saja. Satu kata yang muncul di benaknya. Menyebalkan.

_**Namun memori yang paling Gakuko kenang adalah saat-saat Gakupo memperlakukan Gakuko dengan sangat baik sejak kecil. Gakuko sangat ingat sekali kebaikan kakak! Kakak adalah orang terbaik yang pernah Gakuko punya.**_

_**Um, kakak, sebenarnya empat hari kemudian setelah surat ini ada, Gakuko ada di pintu kamar kakak. Sedang melihat kakak membaca surat kecil milik Gakuko. Hehe, maaf kalau jelek.**_

_**Yaa! Kakak harus bahagia! Biar Gakuko dan ibu diatas sana juga bahagia, ya?**_

_**Rabu, 30 Juli 2014**_

_**Kamui Gakuko**_

Gakupo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Empat hari setelah surat ini? Coba dihitung. Sehari kemudian, Gakuko mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya serta ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang pertama kali ia terima. Seharinya lagi, ada banyak kado yang mendatangi dirinya dan pemakaman Gakuko. Seharinya lagi, Gakupo ditangkap polisi karena dikira pengamen di jalanan. Sehari kemudian, biasa saja. Dan hari ini tanggal tiga di bulan Agustus. Berarti sudah empat hari setelah surat itu kan?

Tunggu... empat hari setelah surat itu ditulis ternyata adalah hari ini?

_**Sebenarnya empat hari kemudian setelah surat ini ada, Gakuko ada di pintu kamar Gakuko yang terbuka lebar. Sedang melihat kakak membaca surat kecil milik Gakuko.**_

Gakupo menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah ke arah pintu kamar adiknya yang tadi memang tidak ditutupnya. Dan ia sendiri melihat sesosok gadis yang tengah berdiri dan memiliki ciri fisik yang nyaris sama hingga dikira kembar.

Dan kini, sosok itu menatap dirinya sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kanannya. Dan tentu saja Gakupo kaget bukan kepalang hingga membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

"Hai kakak~ lama tak jumpa~"

"GAKUKO?!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Owari~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A/N :

Mikan : Yahoo!~ kembali dengan si jeruk manis Ryuuka Mikan ini. Ada yang kangen? *wink* #eh? #disumpeljerukbali

Rei : Jangan lupakan Rei, Mikan-chin! Baiklah, Rei si roh burung hitam #kicked

Mikan : *swt* Oh Rei, bisa kau hilangkan suffix itu?

Rei : Haha, baiklah~ Tapi aslinya Rei tidak mau menghilangkan suffix itu! Itu terlalu imut~

Mikan : Serah kau sajalah...

Rei : _Mou_! Mikan-chin... #pundung

Mikan : *membiarkan Rei pundung* Yo! Ini fic collab kami berdua! Rei yang buat ceritanya, Mikan yang edit! X3 *merana jadi editor*

Rei : G-Gomen kalau Rei banyak salah Mikan-chan!

Mikan : Tidak kok, tidak apa-apa. Cuman salah sedikit kok! Dan tumben kau tidak memakai suffix '-chin' lagi

Rei : Nyahahahaha, ternyata Mikan-chin menyukainya dan tidak mau mengakuinya. Dasar tsundere!

Mikan : *twitch* A—apa?! Mikan tidak tsundere, dasar roh tak bergender! Harusnya kau itu yang tsundere, tsundere akut malahan, maniak ikan!

Rei : *twitch* Aku nggak tsundere, dasar jeruk purut! Dan juga kau maniak ikan, terutama sarden!

Mikan : Kau … *aura gelap*

Rei : *ckris* *ngeluarin gunting*

(sfx : GUMPYANG(?) KRAK BUAGH KWAKKK(?))

Rei : *bonyok* B—baiklah... Rei berkata kritik dan saran kami terima! Dan flame juga... Tapi jangan panas. Flame boleh asal membangun X3

Mikan : *bonyok juga* Oke! Don't be a silent reader please... Dan kami berdua mengucapkan...

Rei & Mikan : Mind to review, _minna-san_?

_**PS : Jangan bingung sama alurnya karena kami juga bingung alurnya gimana. Dalam perencanaan Mikan pengen Gakupo yang bahagia, tapi Rei pengen Gakuko yang bahagia. Jadi jangan heran ya. And... otanjoubi omedetou Kamui Gakupo! *tebar confetti***_


End file.
